The Android
by i luv niki4444
Summary: The Saiyons were a prideful species, an unbeatable species. That was thought to be true at least.Until Kagome long lost daughter of King Vegeta shows up ... she's strong there no denying that but is she really as she seems? And what of the androids. A17/K
1. Chapter 1

i luv Niki4444

So imagine this I'm watching Dragon Ball Z and i think hey know what would be fun Writing a Android 17/ Kagome fanfic!

Yes yes I know "YOU HAVE 2 STORIES TO DO ALREADY!" But when I get an idea I forget it quite easily, so I'm going to write it any way! Plus I've seen more.

Summary: The Saiyons were a prideful species, an unbeatable species. That was thought to be true at Kagome long lost daughter of King Vegeta shows up out of no where... she's strong there no denying that but is she really as she seems? And what of the androids? A17/K

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Drgaon Ball Z. I own the idea for this fanfiction.

Kagome thoughts - 'normal words '

# 17 thoughts - *normal words *

# 18 thoughts - { normal words}

Goku thoughts - [ ' normal words ']

Trunks thoughts - ' Bold words '

Vegeta thoughts - 'underlined words'

Gohan's thoughts. - ~normal words ~

Piccolo Thoughts - = normal words =

Krillian thoughts - & normal words &

Sorry there is so many thoughts but they are in fact just meeting what to get the opinions in there. .

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Kagome**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**10 years ago.**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

The voice of reason in her head screamed _'RUN RUN!'_ but the pride of her Saiyon blood shouted _'FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!'_

Neither were achievable for the fact that she was chained to a operating table, barely alive with no way to move.

"Guess what your new name is?" Her capter, Dr. Gero cooed. She stared at him with tortured eyes. "Android 24." He said in the same adoring tone, while the horror shown clearly in her eyes.

"You're my greatest creation yet!" He squeaked happily. "Let me..." but the pain was to overwelming even for a Saiyon of her power.

She quickly gave in to the blackness that teased her not even noticing when Dr. Gero slit her throat effectivly killing her.

Nor when he revived her after turning her body into an Android. She became even more powerful that day, she became an Android Saiyon instead of his usual Android Humans she was his pride and joy.

No longer would she be called Kagome Princess of the Saiyons. Daughter of King Vegeta. Younger sister of Prince Vegeta. No when she woke up she would be Android 24 the most powerful being ever created. And she would have no memory of being anything else... Ever.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Present time**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Kagome walked through the mountains still not entirely sure what had happened to her. She had simply told a man she was going on a walk a year ago and WALLA. My names Kagome!

Then had no recognition of what she had been doing for the last nine years.

'Why now? What now I don't know where to go I don't know what to do. What _can_ I do?'

/Find your big brother you do sense his kia/ a voice suggested.

And sure enough if she thought about it there it was barely a mile away from her current location. ' I could... I will.'

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**With the Z-fighters.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey Vegeta!" Gohan called with a wave and a grin. "Brat." Said man replyed back stiffly. "Geez so frosty, what's with the bad mood?" Vegeta snarled back at him, " It isn't of any concern to you Brat."

Krillin huffed. "It is if you bite his head off!" Vegeta growled 'Happy Birthday little sis... I'm sorry I failed you.' though if asked by anyone he would rather die than admit it, but he had been crying almost all day mourning the loss of his precious sister.

"You're looking kind of puffy eyed today. Whats the matter Vegeta teddy bear get stuck in the door on your way out?" Piccolo mocked.

He was looked at with a gaze of pure outrage. "Don't be mean Piccolo the loss of his pathetic little bear might be to much for him." Krillin teased.

Vegeta froze 'Hiten used to call Kagome little bear all the time. How dare that bastard mock her memory!' Vegeta snarled "I didn't loose a bear on this dreadful day damn it!"

"Oh really... then why the long face, small fry?" Krillim joked. Vegeta snorted. "Your one to talk... if you must know today is the day my younger sister was born."

The Z-warriors all stared at him puzzled "And thats a bad thing... why" Gohan asked. Vegeta glared at him.

"Because Brat" He spat the name "It is also the day she died. At the age of 7." He added. They all gazed at him in horror and pity. All except Trunks who had been mourning the loss of his aunt Kagome all day as well.

"I just" He croaked. "I just wish I could have met her." And Trunks broke down, much like he did at the mere thought of Gohan dieing. Except 10 times worse.

Vegeta shook his head sadly. "No No you don't mean that... If you had met her you wouldn't have been able to bare to let her go." Vegeta murmured in pain filled words which was as everyone knows extremely unusual.

"What happened to her?" Krillin asked sullomly. Vegeta looked down.

"No one is entirely sure. What is known is that she accidentally took a spacecraft with no food or any resources for that matter, when she was supposed to go on her first purge.

"She didn't notice that mistake and died out in the middle of space. There weren't any planets for at least 44 days not even a Saiyon can last that long without water."

Vegeta looked on the verge of bursting out in tears. "Well then maybe its a good thing I mean she would have just killed all those people anyway." Krillin said trying to find a bright side. Vegeta scoffed.

"Oh please. Kagome was a big softy, she probably was planning on telling them to evacuate the planet and go to some other one. I can see it now

" ' Um ... Hi well I just have to tell you You NEED to leave this planet. Its unstable and its gonna fall down on its self any day now. I really...er ... hate to be the bearor of bad news. Uh anyway be prepared to die if you aren't gone tomorrow. See ya!" He said making his voice as soft amd high as he could.

There were snickers and a few all out laughs at this, but what he was hearing the loudest was a snort that came from behind him.

"Really Biggy Bro! You don't sound a bit like me!" A female's voice complained. 'Biggy Bro' spun around so fast he almost fell on his ass which in turn resulted in a few more snickers from the already warmed up crowd.

He staed at her 'Black hair... Pale... Petite... BLUE EYES! I recognize those mastevious little gems anywhere!' Vegeta thought in pure happiness.

"KAGOME" He accually yelled, wrapping her in a protective and possesive hug that seemed to scream I Love You and I Missed You which is exactly what he kept whispering in her ear the entire time.

He payed no heed in the stares that came from the Z warriors. Instead he prefered to check every visible place on Kagome for an injury. "Ok ok." Kagome was laughing "Thats enough Veggy! Who are these people?" She added after his glare, interupting the thoughts of the Z-Warriors.

~Wonder if she'll date Me!~

& SO HOT!&

**'She's my AUNT life just isn't fair.'**

=She's a...pretty organism.=

"Oh this Trunks. And this is Bulma, a human." Vegeta said with distaste. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. 'He's cute.'

"Hi Trunks I'm Kagome." She greeted warmly.

"I have an enemy named Kakarote this is his inferior little half breed son." He gestured to a teenager. "Um... Vegeta whats his name."

"I'm Gohan." The cute teenager cut in "And my dad's name is Goku." She smiled at him "Its very nice to meet you Gohan. Why don't you finish with the interductions for me."

She added quickly not wanting to have to hear how inferior everyone is. He smiled at her happily, glad to be given a responsability.

"This is Piccolo, he's part of Kami!" He said pointing to the green fellow.

"Thats Krillin**" **He said pointing to our faverite bald, midget. "And we have a freind named Yamcha and my dad are at home. We were about to go look for Dr. Gero's secret labratory thats what our freind Tien is doing right now." Gohan explained.

"Vegeta's just grumpy today because he lost his sister." Gohan looked down. She made a pouty face. "Poor Poor baby." "This _is_ my sister you INBICLE!" Everyone besides Trunks looked surprised. =Sister!=

&Sister& ~ SISTER!~ "You're his sister!" Gohan most shouted. She grinned sheepishly. "Um yeah..." "So what have you been doing all these years Kagome?" Gohan asked.

Confusion replaced happiness. "I.. I don't know!" she whispered. They stared at her. "What do you mean Kagome?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know what happened to me!" She exclaimed in sadness. "I remember crashlanding here and the rest is blank!"

"Maybe you hit your head...Like Goku did!" Everyone nodded their heads uncertainly. "Well anyway we have to go why don't you go home with Bulma?" Vegeta said. "That way you'll be safe." she sighed "Fine"

"Kid you take her." Piccolo said, Gohan nodded determinedly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**With Vegeta**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Think she'll be safe there Vegeta?" He nodded. "Ok lets go." They searched for about an hour when they felt Krillin's kia skyrocket and hurried to where he was.

They were now standing in front of a big metal door. "If I were you I wouldn't open that door Namekian." Vegeta's voice snarled.

"We have to destroy them now Vegeta! Before they wake!" Trunks hissed. "Stop this at once Seventeen!" Dr. Gero yelled through the door.

"No!" Trunks whispered shaking his head back and forth, taking a step back. "Seventeen but that means..." Krillin trailed off cringing. "Stand aside Namekian."

Vegeta said firing off a powerful blast of kia. "No Father!" Trunks yelled, but it was to late. The doors flew right off their hinges and Vegeta stared at the people when the dust cleared.

"A young man with long black hair and a scarf tied around his neck. 17 just as you described and 18 female, blond, NOT unattractive."

"DAD why does that MATTER!" Vegeta shrugged. Piccolo rolled his eyes at his weird freinds. "Destroy them!"

"Hey who's this bad boy?" Number 18 said looking at the contanor marked 16. "18 stay away from that!" Dr. Gero yelled in panic. "Why? Oh and whats this another remote to deactivate us?" 17 replied.

"17 stay away from that!" Dr. Gero looked like he had just seen a horror movie. "You don't understand what that does!" 17 grinned "Yes I do Gero. It activates 21,22,23, and 24. But where are the containors for them?" By that time 16 had already been awakened.

"Yes it does. They could not be contained so Dr. Gero has them living in the world oblivious to what they are." 17's eyes widened. "Intresting. Why could they not be contained?"

"They were too strong, broke the containers." Gero snapped. "And Gero wasn't able to program them to do his bidding, but they are under a fellow androids control, no one knows which one. Not even Gero himself." 16 said emotionlessly.

17's eyes widened even more if it was possible. "I'm going to activate them." He said finally. "No you can't 17!" Dr. Gero yelled trying in vain to get the remote. 17 rolled his eyes and shoved his hand through his chest, then kicked his head off in one swift blow.

He walked up to the decapitated head and stepped on it turning it into scrapmetal. Then saw the terrified Krillin and couldn't resist. He kneeled down and slowly signaled him with one finger to come.

Krillin's eyes bulged and he pointed to himself. "M mee?" He squeeked. 17 nodded still motioning. He slowly walked toward 17.

Freezing as he stood up and walked over to 18. "Ready to meet these all powerful Androids?" They both nodded.

And 17 pressed the buttons. That said activate 21, activate 22, activate ... Something lit up and said in black letters speak here.

He stared at it then said one word. "Come." There was a silence, then a voice said. "We're on our way 17."


	2. Who am I?

I LUV NIKI4444 HERE!

I just wanted to say Hi.

Summary: The Saiyons were a prideful species, an unbeatable species. That was thought to be true at Kagome long lost daughter of King Vegeta shows up out of no where... she's strong there no denying that but is she really as she seems? And what of the androids? A17/K

Kagome thoughts - 'normal words '

# 17 thoughts - *normal words *

# 18 thoughts - { normal words}

Goku thoughts - [ ' normal words ']

Trunks thoughts - ' Bold words '

Vegeta thoughts - 'underlined words'

Gohan's thoughts. - ~normal words ~

Piccolo Thoughts - = normal words =

Krillian thoughts - & normal words &

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. I own the idea of the fanfic.

Last time:

"Ready to meet these all powerful Androids?" They both nodded.

And 17 pressed the buttons. That said activate 21, activate 22, activate ... Something lit up and said in black letters speak here.

He stared at it then said one word. "Come." There was a silence, then a voice said.

"We're on our way 17."

NOW:

Everyone gasped and there were a few squeaks. "Whats going on Piccolo? Who was that?" Krillin whispered. 16 looked at him.

"That was Number 24. She is the most powerful being ever born." He stated simply. Vegeta smirked. "Hah! I want to meet this girl. I'll battle her and prove you wrong!" Everyone sighed except the androids who merly stared at him.

"I doubt you will. Dr. Gero started off creating robot androids that were powerful such as Android 19. Then moved on to human androids to see how they would be. 17, and 18. And then one day years ago a girl fell from the sky onto Earth. She had a tail so he knew she was special."

"She was a being called a Saiyon a very powerful warrior race as I'm sure you know. She tried to put up a fight, but in her weakened state all she could do was bat at him.

" And soon after she was turned into an android. The most powerful of us all. She had become a Super Saiyon and an Android a few days before she was deactivated. Refusing to listen to anyone, but her chosen master or misteress.

"The other 20's as Dr. Gero called them agreed with 24 and vowed to only carry out her will and if she died her chosen ones."

Vegeta stared at him. "You, YOUR LYING!" 17 grinned. "Oh looks like 16 hit a sore spot what was she your girlfriend." Vegeta growled. "She's can't be a Super Saiyon you bastard!" Android 17 smiled at him. " So 16 what does she look like. Is she hot?"

Vegeta looked like he was about to rip him apart. "Um she's very pretty. Really Really pretty but I never touched her to find out if she was 'hot' "

*Hum maybe I could fall in love with her. She sounds powerful and apparently pretty. And loyal.*

"So 16 do you have any idea who she is loyal to?" 16 nodded. "I've narrowed it down to two. I'll confirm it before I give away my suspitions." He added causing Seventeen to pout.

"Come on 16! Tell us!" Eightteen complained. He shook his head. "Confirm first." He stated. "Fine. I'll wait. Lets get out of here and find Goku." And they took off. "I'm going after them! I will NOT be IGNORED!" And Vegeta followed leaving the shaken Z-fighters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Kagome

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A burst of pain erupted through her mind. She, Bulma and Baby Trunks, and Gohan had finally made it home when it hit.

A feeling of knowing and a feeling of forgetting. 'Who am I? My names # 24.' "We're on our way 17" She said.

'No my name isn't 24 its Kagome. OWWWW! 24! Kagome! 24! Kagome! 24! KAGOME!' Something was supplying her with thoughts, feelings, and memories that she had never experianced before.

She did nothing it showed. ' I've never become a Super Saiyon!' She shook her head back and forth frantically then suddenly it wasn't so painful. Another voice was screaming at her instead of the one yelling '24!' it kept chanting.

"PROTECT, PROTECT, PROTECT!" 'Big brothers in trouble!'Kagome tried to scream, but nothing came out she was frozen she couldn't move! "Do as master bids, Protect big brother."

Both instincts were keeping her frozen while they argued. Finally the urge to protect did as it wished and took her over. Forcing her to fly in the oppisite direction toward its source.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Krillin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Krillin stared at the scene with wide eyes. The Androids had managed to subdue all his friends he was all that was left. He backed away. "This is bad! They beat everybody! I'm all thats left!"

The androids flew up to him as Krillin struggled to breath. "Uh... Well ok, but I'm not going down without a fight!" "Don't worry they're fine. Or at least they will be soon. Look just give them some of those Senzu Beans you have on you that should heal them completly right?"

"Uh?" "Tell them something for us if they ever feel up to it we'll be glad to take them on again." "17 aren't you going to ask him where Goku is?"

"Its ok we'll find him on our own it'll be more fun that way. Besides if we go out and cause enouph trouble Goku might accually come looking for us."

" Oh I see. Bye! Ha " "See ya!" The androids started walking away. "That was both childish and totally unnessicarry." "You think so?" They stop in front of 16. "What are you looking at 16?"

The giant android looked at 17 "There were birds here, but you were loud, so all the birds flew away." "Birds huh."

"Listen this road doesn't seem like it gets much traffic if we want to get noticed we need to find a place with more people." 18 said. Krillin was bearly breathing, dumbfounded. "You're right about the lack of traffic. An area with more humans would definatly be more suited to our needs. I'm all for relocating if you are."

"When we do I want to find a change of clothes there's no reason to keep fighting in rags." "Fine, so you want to make it unanimus number 16?" "Yes." 16 responded. "Hang on Don't go!" Krillin yelled. Running over to them. 18 and 16 stared at him while 17 had is back to him. "Is there something else I can do for you?" 17 asked.

"Yeah there's just one thing I need to know. What is it that you're after? Is it Goku? Or something bigger than that? Are you trying to take over the world?WHAT!"

"For now its beating Goku and once we've done that we'll have to see." Said 17 while turning to face him.

"But why! Why are you after him? What did he Goku ever do to you? Gero was the one who hated him. And he's gone so why do you care. Why can't you just leave everyone alone?"

"Dr. Gero has nothing to do with it. You see Krillin we're playing a game." "Did you say a...game? Thats why you're doing this. Thats your only reason?"

"In a word.. yes. Its fun. Which is why I'm not forcing you to tell me where Goku is the hunt is one of the best parts of the game."

Krillin shuttered. "Look what if I were to ask you really nicely if you could just give up this game and leave him alone. Would you?" They all thought about it. "Hmm..." "Hey Krillin." A familiar voice yelled.

The pain contained in it shocked Krillin half to death. "Kagome! What are you doing here I thought you were told to stay out of this?" The girl grinned shrugging. "Since when do I do anything I'm told?"

"Whats wrong?" "Hm? What do you mean?" Krillin sighed "You look pained Kagome. What happened?" She rolled her eyes. "Nothing! I'm just having Vegeta problems thats all."

Krillin and the Androids stared at her. "Vegeta's out cold." Krillin said slowly. "I know I had to come though. My instincts forced me. Kept saying protect. " "I'm afraid you're a little late to protect him." 17 said.

She winced as she looked over at him. Then her eyes widened. "I know. I had another weird instinct. I think I should speak to Vegeta about it he may understand."

"Well you could ask me ya know I'm pretty good at that kind of thing." Krillin commented. "Well you'll think I'm crazy. He's my brother he has to love me." Krillin laughed "Come on you can tell me Kagome."

She hesitated. "Well. I was just walking around after we got to Bulma's and I felt this thing intrude my mind. And I forgot who I was." The panic was clear on Kagome's face.

"And then a voice kept telling me my name was...um..what... oh yeah 24. Over and over. Anyway I think I said something like We'll be there 17. Maybe we're on our way. Anyway then I was trying to figure out if my name was 24 or Kagome and I felt Vegeta was in danger.

"And I don't know I think I was under some sort of command thing because I couldn't move. And then it turned into an all out war inside my head!" She clutched her head in her hands. "It still hurts!" She complained.

Krillin was pale and all the Androids were staring at Kagome in obvious delight. 17 took the controller out of his pocket. "You said 24 right?" He asked. She looked at him. "Yeah why do you ask?"

He pushed the activate 24 button and Kagome fell to her knees clutching her head as he watched her intrestedly. "17 don't please you have to let her go! KAGOME!" But the boy paid no mind. He leaned down just like he did last time and said in a similar way to last time. "Come. Number 24."

Kagome lay sprawled on the ground twitching seemingly unconcious.

"KAGOME!" Vegeta yelled trying his best to stand. She just twitched to get up "Big Brother!" She whispered. *hmm. I wonder.* He walked over to her and sat down, and put his arm around her waist lifting her into his lap and whispered in her ear. "Its alright 24. Its just me 17. Ok. Listen to me your name is 24. 24 ok?"

Her twitching was gone and she was now only slightly trembling. "Repeat your name for me please." He whispered. "24?" She asked back in hope.

He smiled. "Thats right!" He murmured back. "You can relax 24. 17 will take really good care of you ok?" He said in Third-person point of veiw. She nodded slowly, tiredly, hesitantly and lost conciousness.

"You bastard, Get away from my sister!" Vegeta yelled doing his best to attack him, but just when he thought he had him. BANG!

There was no chance. Impossible. Where Vegeta's attack landed was a barrior. "Leave him..." Kagome who had managed to come back from her exahstion muttered. "Shh baby go back ok 24 you need your rest." 18 whispered.

She didn't listen instead trying to get out of the lap she was in. "24." She froze and looked at 17 in confusion. "What..." " Sleep 24. 18 is right you need it. Please sleep for me." She nodded slowly.

"Very wel...l... Se.v...en...teen." She murmured as she slipped back under. "Come on guys. Lets go find somewhere safe for 24." 17 replyed.

The barrior went around and protected 16, and 18 also when they were trying to find a way to get past it. They flew off this time taking something very dear to our Vegeta.

His long lost little sister.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Androids.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"I was right in my predictions."16 said. "What do you mean 16?"17 asked. "I narrowed her chosen master down to you or 18, but she wouldn't sleep when 18 told her to. She did everything you comanded.

" You, 17 are 24's chosen master."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

YEAH! I made Android 17 get pretty tender to Kagome! YAY!

Anyway I hope you like it.

P.S. sorry for some misspellings.


	3. Names

I luv Niki4444 here!

Summary: The Saiyons were a prideful species, an unbeatable species. That was thought to be true at Kagome long lost daughter of King Vegeta shows up out of no where... she's strong there no denying that but is she really as she seems? And what of the androids? A17/K

Kagome thoughts - 'normal words '

# 17 thoughts - *normal words *

# 18 thoughts - { normal words}

Goku thoughts - [ ' normal words ']

Trunks thoughts - ' Bold words '

Vegeta thoughts - 'underlined words'

Gohan's thoughts. - ~normal words ~

Piccolo Thoughts - = normal words =

Krillian thoughts - & normal words &

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. I own the idea of the fanfic.

Last Time:

"I was right in my predictions."16 said. "What do you mean 16?"17 asked. "I narrowed her chosen master down to you or 18, but she wouldn't sleep when 18 told her to. She did everything you comanded.

" You, 17 are 24's chosen master."

Now:

There were wide eyes at that. 17 looked down at the beauty in his grip. "No...way!" He whispered in excitment. "Wait you're saying the most powerful being ever to exist chose 17 as her master. Thats so lucky. And there must be some fun in it for you 17." 18 stated wisely.

"She's pretty." she added. He nodded not paying attension as he watched 24. He noticed she was afraid of something as she gripped his shirt and nuzzled his chest. "Hey!" Someone shouted.

He looked up to see a guy with midnight black hair in a white shirt, with black pants, a black jacket, and magnificent blue eyes walking toward him. Followed by two girls that looked almost exactly like 24. Black hair, Blue eyes.

Almost the exact same face. One of the only differences was the hair. One had just black, had green eyes and was wearing pink. The other Black with tiny almost undefined streaks of red in it had blue eyes and was wearing red.

While 24 had more defined red and black she was wearing red, violet, and black and he vaguely remembered seeing silver eyes.. "Who are you?" 17 asked. "I'm Android 21" The guy replyed.

"Android 22" The girl in pink murmured. "I'm Android 23." The girl in red said with a grin"What are you doing carrying 24 like that. Did she FINALLY get a boyfriend!" 23 squealed.

"I'm 17." They all froze. " You're 17!" #21 snickered. "You really have to ask the names of these people before you judge." He joked. "Shut up!" "I can't believe you didn't see that comeing 23!" giggled 22.

"In that case you can call me Jake." 21 suggested. "Nikita or Niki." 23 said. "Miley." 22 said with a shrug. "Freinds call us these names. 24 is called Little Sister. Kagome. Or Kags." Nikita replyed.

"She has a lot of names." 18 stunned. "Well don't you guys have other names than your numbers? If don't you can just choose. We'll even help if you want."18 looked at her happily. "I'd love a real name! What do you think?"

Nikita studied her for a few minutes. "Hmmm... How about... Ricky? Its not all girly or elegant." 18 nodded enthusiastically. "Ricky I love it!"

She looked at 16 "What about you?" he shrugged, while Nikita gazed at him. "Hum... How about Brock? That suits him." "You got that name from Pokeman didn't you?" Miley asked.

"No he just reminded me of a brick wall. So I rhymed... IT SUITS HIM OK! DON'T JUDGE ME!" Jake rolled his eyes. "Will you guys stop talking so loud you'll wake Kagome up." They glanced over at her.

"Speaking of Kagome... I have the perfect name for you 17!" Nikita squealed bouncing. 17 shrugged. "Fire away." She stopped bouncing eyes turning grave, the others stepped away from her.

"Um you might want to take that back 17." Jake said eyeing Nikita nerviously. She was walking forward with a pretetors glint in her eye. "TAKE IT BACK 17 YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Miley yelled in panic.

Nikita started laughing hysterically. "Um... Niki what are you doing." She stopped laughing. "Um... hehe. Nothin." Nikita replyed nerviously.

No one had noticed in all the commotion that 24 er Kagome had woken up. Said girl was now watching her wearily unaware of the intimate position she and 17 were in...for the a moment.

"Are you ok you sounded kind of... crazy for a minute there." "Its ok Kagome 17 just accidentally gave her permition to make the world explode. Thats all." Jake replyed with a grin and a weary glance at Nikita who was now looking down in shame.

"I'm sorry sis... I couldn't fight my ... ops." But Kagome was entirley distracted. "17 is awake?" "Yeah I was just about to tell him the perfect name for him when he kind of set me off." She glanced down.

"I bet I could guess what you wanted to call him if I saw him." Kagome replyed cockily. "I warn you little sister his hotness might make you overheat." She went red. "I accept that challenge." She muttered.

Then froze and looked at the arms wrapped around her. "He's the one carrying me isn't he?" Nikita nodded grinning. "Go on look." She urged, Kagome stared at her wearily. "Is she to be trusted Miley, Jake?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"He's kind of cute... you should be able to handle it." Miley murmured. "He's not horrible looking." Jake muttered. "What color hair?" "Um... oh sorry forgot you got that too." "Huh" Jake replyed dumbly.

"Black. Sorry sis." Nikita replyed with a grin. Slowly very slowly she turned to look at his chest. 'This is bad this is bad I can already tell he's gorgious.' Then slowly lifted her eyes to his face.

'Shoot soooo cute. I just want to kiss him! WHY! Why do I have to have an obsession with black hair! Guess its blood related Niki has it too. Course Miley has the blonds. Huh.'

His peircing silver, blue eyes were staring at her. 'Maybe thats why I chose him. With those eyes I could never turn him down. But it has to have something to do with his power. He does seem really strong and a magority of his power is still dormant.'

"Well Little Sister is he irresistible." Nikita asked. She rolled her eyes. "No I might be able to resist." Nikita pouted. While 17 stared at her "So you think you have a name for him?"

"Michael." She answered without hesitation. "I thought Eric was better." 17 thought for a second. "Michael." He said finally. Kagome smiled in victory, while Nikita started pouting.

He stared at her with a strange glow, and she was forced to look away before she did something she'd regret. 'if I'd never seen your face I probably wouldn't be this way. Yep I finally understand that song. I'm sorry Michael...but that was 17'd true name before...'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

sorry for this very very short chappy

Review please!


	4. Authors NOTE!

Authors NOTE

ok so here is the thing I'm not sure which stories I want to write first keep in mind unless you guys don't like them all will be writen in time but tell me which 2 I'll begin writing.

JUST VOTE for your faverite and I'll figure out which has the most votes

**Sesshomaru/Kagome:** _The Destiny_- It was wrong, but destiny said it was right. She didn't like him he hated her. She felt everything; he felt nothing. In her eyes he was arrogent, cruel, and cold. and in his eyes she was his brothers human wench... though she had spunk. Yet the flower that brought them together couldn't get that through its tiny little petals! (Inuyasha. Rated M)

**Sesshomaru/Rin:** _My Blessing_- Lord Sesshomaru was her savior, he was like a father to her... can he take over and give her his blessing? Does she really love Kohaku? (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Naraku/Kagome:** _Enemies Attract_- They were enemies. He wanted the world, she wanted love. Inuyasha didn't care! (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Atem/Kagome: **_Being Free_- She was different. She lived to fight; fought to live. Atem lived a half life sharing the body he inhabited, but he knew power when he saw it. (Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Rated T)

**Yugi/Kagome:** _Accidents Happen_- She lived at a shrine, he had to go to the bathroom. Don't ask me how this happened. (Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Rated T)

**Naraku/Kikyo:** _Sorry Love_- Dear, Inuyasha my love, he will never leave you alone if I don't agree. I'm sorry. (Inuyasha. Rated M)

**Kohaku/Kagome:** _Best Freinds Brother_- My best freind, Sango would hate me for this, but he wasn't a kid. He saved me and I loved him. (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Warning **choose quickly! **I'm giving you till the 19th of November**! I'd give you longer but I have some REALLY BIG TESTS coming up soon after that and I want to know so I'm not stressed about what I get to write about.

**Top 2 ARE WRITTEN!** Oh and ps. I'm doing a history of my story Little Sister! ;D

ALSO just to inspire you I'm going to tell I wont be updating ANY of my stories until I get at least _**17 votes.**_

**SORRY** Know its harsh but it had to be said

Wow the Sess/Kag got a really long sum! man its hard to figure out what to write for a summary with them! Plus I couldn't really figure out what I wanted it to be ;D

Just making sure you know I'm not favering my stories. I'll tell you the one I liked the best after you _**VOTE!**_

I luv niki4444 OUT ;D


	5. Meeting Michael

Hi people!

Well the next few chapters will really be a HUGE flashback! Of after she came to Earth! I hope you enjoy!

Oh and this Update and Chapter are for Hells New Assassin! I hope you enjoy this! XD

Last time:

"Michael." She answered without hesitation. "I thought Eric was better." 17 thought for a second. "Michael." He said finally. Kagome smiled in victory, while Nikita started pouting.

He stared at her with a strange glow, and she was forced to look away before she did something she'd regret. 'if I'd never seen your face I probably wouldn't be this way. Yep I finally understand that song. I'm sorry Michael...but that was 17'd true name before...'

Now:

She gazed at 17 his eyes were the palest blue she had ever seen! It was strange... but the blonde she assumed was his sister had the same color... beautiful and terrifying thats the only word to describe them. Almost as beautiful as _his._

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Androids! o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

_**Flashback 10 years ago (Kagome)**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Androids! o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

He had been hiking deep in the Akinobu forest. Knowing the whole time he shouldn't be there.

No one dared hike there, the terrain was rough, the weather frigged and wet, even when just a mile away it was hot and dry.

There was sharp sticks everywhere and steep slopes. The land would forever be uninhabitted... maybe that was why it was so spectacular! He loved a challenge... and there was nothing more challenging than surviving in these woods!

When he had awoke this morning he had felt... a calling. Something telling him that he needed to be here today.

There was a challenge and there was no way he would ever back down!

But it was more than that. It... it seemed to be a plea for help, a last desperate attempt to survive. Whatever was calling him was in danger.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Androids! o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

_**With Kagome **_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Androids! o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

She remembered landing... if you could call it that. She had in truth crashed into a planet she had no idea the name of! She couldn't move, her arms were so weak. And every part of her ached.

'Someone help! PLEASE! HELP ME!'

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Androids! o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

_**With Hiker**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Androids! o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

It was getting stronger, the farther west he ventured the stronger the plea became. The harder the challenge. Then stronger his desire to accept. He leaped over the thick thorny brush.

And... stood there gaping at the sight before him. "No way!" He whispered. There was ... a white shuttle type thing covered in dust, some parts accually taking on a tannish tint.

And there was a large crimson circle shaped thing on it! 'Wow' he thought 'Thats wicked!' then noticed something **more** odd about the ball thing. There was a shadow on the red part! And... it was moving!

Just slightly sure, but it was! He ran forward trying to pry open the red thing, but unfortunatly found it wouldn't budge. He tried harder, but was pushed back by a small energy burst that sent chills up his spine.

"Hey open this thing up! I'm trying to help you!"

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Androids! o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

_**Kagome Pov**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Androids! o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

I felt a slight aura approaching at a fast pace. I couldn't help hoping they would go around me.

There was no way this thing was good. I heard a masculine voice say "No way!" I wondered internally if his race could read minds.

A few minutes later felt him approaching me causiusly.

The man was going to open the door! In a desperate attempt to protect myself I fired all the energy I could afford to lose hoping to fend off the strange being.

"Hey! Open up I'm trying to help you!" I paused

'okay pros and cons. Pro: the only way I can possibly live through this is if he heals me.

'Con: He's a strange man I know nothing about, but he probably will recognise me as the Princess of the Saiyons and with either A. Assasinate me. or B. Take advantage of me!

_...would I rather die?' _

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Androids! o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

_**Hiker**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Androids! o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

'What the hell is taking her so long! She should have decided by now! ITS A SIMPLE DECISION!

making a quick choice he quickly ripped the door off its hinges (Where did he get this super strength? :o) and knocked out the person inside.

Picked them up and ran as quickly as possible while still surviving when going through Akinobu forest.

He didn't even notice that the person in his arms was a little girl.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Androids! o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

_**Kagome**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o The Androids! o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_

Kagome woke up slowly. She was laying on a straw mattress.

It was itchy, but better than the shuttle. "Hey." A voice called. She turned to stare at him. He had black hair. Blue eyes. And a HUGE smug smile on his face.

She rubbed her head. "OW! I thought you were trying to help me.!" His grin got even bigger if it was possible.

" You were trying to keep me out... bet you're not going to do that again now are you?"

She glared at him causing him to burst out laughing. "What's your name?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. "I'm Kagome, you?"

"Michael."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So now you know a little bit about Michael... but you won't get very much until the next chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHA sorrry though! ;D

OK so thats Chapter 4 now as I've done before I will end the VOTING SHOWING And well... let the readers of The Androids now just who won! XD

THE RESULTS

of

the

_**VOTING**_

_**...**_

_**but first the choices**_

**Sesshomaru/Kagome:**_The Destiny-_ It was wrong, but destiny said it was right. She didn't like him, he hated her. She felt everything; he felt nothing. In her eyes he was cruel, arrogent, and cold. And his eyes she was his brothers human wench... though she had spunk. Yet the flower that brought them together couldn't get that through its tiny little petals! (Inuyasha. Rated M)

**Sesshomaru/Rin:** _My Blessing-_ Lord Sesshomaru was her savior, he was like a father to her... can he take over and give her his blessing? Does she really love Kohaku? (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Naraku/Kagome:**_ Enemies Attract- _They were enemies. He wanted the world, she wanted love. Inuyasha didn't care! (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Atem/Kagome:** _Being Free-_ She was different. She lived to fight; fought to live. Atem lived a half life, but he knew power when he saw it. (Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Rated T)

**Yugi/Kagome:** _Accidents Happen- _She lived at a shrine, he had to go to the bathroom. Don't ask me how this happened. (Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Rated T)

**Naraku/Kikyo: **_Sorry Love- _Dear, Inuyasha my love, he will never leave you alone if you don't agree. I'm sorry. (Inuyasha. Rated M)

**Kohaku/Kagome: **_Best Freinds Brother-_ My best freind would hate me for this, but he wasn't a kid. He saved me and I loved him. (Inuyasha. Rated T)

And THE RESULTS...are

as followed

Sesshomaru/Kagome:4

Sesshomaru/Rin:1

Naraku/Kagome:2

Naraku/Kikyo:0

Atem/Kagome:9

Yugi/Kagome:6

Kohaku/Kagome:2

So I've written a chapter for both Atem/Kag and Yugi/Kag so far and I'd appretiate if you guys (and girls) would check them out and review.

Now that that debates cleared up lets start the second round.

Everyone who voted will get 2 more votes as will everyone who didn't!

Except this time its all of them besides Atem/Kag and Yugi/Kag

I'm narrowing it down. I'll write a few chappies for Atem and Yugi stories and my other stories then in a few months I'll begin writing the two stories that have gotten the most votes as I did this first time. After those are determined I'll have 1 more voting session and leave the one in last place for last that or If I have a bunch of people telling me not to do that one I won't write it ... but there would have to be at least 12 against it.

I may also add other story ideas to the list so keep an eye out!

Anyway Hope you got what you voted for! XD

AND If you didn't it will be written eventually


	6. Talking, Tidbit

Hey Guys what us this is I luv niki... thankfully not I luv niki's brother! ;) What would be bad!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aww! Where is the love people ;) I'z kidding but still...

Ok so I finally decided LETS DO THIS! But before I do...I have an excuse or 2 to get out. Ok so first excuse is I've become Obsessed with the animation 'Bleach' And couldn't write anything with the buzz of Bleach Crossover ideas in my head until I wrote 1 on here. That has resulted in Crazy, Loca, Life which is just in its beginning stage... but it isn't THAT bad! ... i hope. So check it out and inform me how I did! Though if you do... the second chapter... hehe um... I was being very weird when I wrote that... actually I had just watched Dragon Ball Z... and saw Master Roshi stuff his face in Android 17's breasts so... yah apparently Tite Kubo is now Master Roshi! LOL XD

Also I'm not sure If i told you but Akira and** Akako** from my story 'Little Sister' Will be doing my disclaimers.

Akira: Yep you should totally check that one out

_**Akako: There is no should about it sister! I'll kill them if they don't!**_

Akira: _**AKAKO** _SHUT THE FU-

Niki: Lovely aren't they?

_**Both: Aww shut up like you're any better.**_

Niki: 'Shrugs' I'm writing this. Do you want to come out into this story for absolutely no reason and get your head cut off? Anyway...

Disclaimer:

**_Akako: Roses are red, violets blue, the sugar bowl is full, meaning I love you! But the roses are welting, The violets are dead, the sugar bowl is empty, AND SO IS YOUR HEAD! HAHAHA_**

Akira: ... 'glares'

_**Akako: what?**_

Akira: disclaimer! Not diss HER!

_**Akako: ... ops**_

Akira: We own nothing! ... For once in our lives!

_**Akako: Spoil brat!**_

Niki: ... why do I even allow them to speak? 'horrified stealing glares at the girls'

Now on to chapter 5! Which is... yes another Flashback you haven't seen any of the good stuff yet ;)

now I'm writing this on the 18 of January, but I'm not sure when it will get out because I'm having MORE complications with my stubborn ass computer! Actually I'm not even sure if this version will get out because of other computer complications!

Also yes 1 last thing! I'll be on vacation (Though my idea of vacation is a quiet room where I can write/read fanfictions in peace.) To Cocoon, Mexico until The 7th of February so I will not be able to update for a while because of the combination of that and school. Plus I won't have a computer there so if I do get a chapter out it will be very strange... cause I'll have typed it on my IPod touch! LOL

_**0o0o0o0o0o*The Android*0o0o0o0o0o**_

last chapter:

Kagome woke up slowly. She was laying on a straw mattress.

It was itchy, but better than the shuttle. "Hey." A voice called. She turned to stare at him. He had black hair. Blue eyes. And a HUGE smug smile on his face.

She rubbed her head. "OW! I thought you were trying to help me.!" His grin got even bigger if it was possible.

" You were trying to keep me out... bet you're not going to do that again now are you?"

She glared at him causing him to burst out laughing. "What's your name?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. "I'm Kagome, you?"

"Michael."

Now:

She stared at him. "Michael? ... weird name." His eye twitched. "IS NOT! Michael is a very popular name! What about you little miss freak! YOUR NAME IS STUPID!"

Kagome gasped her hair shading her eyes as she glanced down. "You bastard..." She whispered her voice trembling with suppressed fury. "You dare... insult... the most sacred of names?" She snarled her eyes suddenly flashing and turning to a strange dark blue color. Of course Michael being the stubborn man he was wouldn't give up just because he was scared of the girl glaring at him... idiot.

He laughed harshly. "Who told you that Ka-Go-Me? Your mommy! Get off your high horse and apologize!" A sheik of rage erupted from the girl in front of him as she pounced.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Tairing through the flesh of his palm. Then backing up in shock at what she had done, hand covering her mouth. Michael stared at his hand incredulously. "You... bit me." He said slowly as if the words would make everything around him disappear. "I saved her... and she bit me." She growled at the startled boy. 'How dare he make me do something so undignified and childish! I should kill the imbecile!... but he did save me... and at his planet...maybe my name does sound stupid.'

"I'm, I'm sorry ... Michael. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I didn't mean to bite you. Can you forgive me?" She asked shyly.

He blushed stuttering. "Nah it wasn't your fault... besides I'm a really fast healer... see I'm only bleeding a lot now instead of buckets... please give me that towel." Within seconds of her handing the pure white towel over it had been completely covered by crimson.

_**0o0o0o0o0o*The Android*0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Akako: their relationship hasn't changed at all.**_

now everyone I'd like a big round of applause for... 'drum roll please!'

...My shortest chapter ever! Well as I'm typing this its almost time to leave... so I have no choice but to give you this tid bit.  
>I'm sorry it took so long and I really appreciate your support... however!... I'd like all of you to understand I'm a very busy person and will update as soon as I possibly can and sometimes it could take months. Sometimes days.<p>

Heck sometimes updates will be within minutes of each other! XD But I refuse to ever update after just over 4 months! It will most likely take around 1 month... but I'll be giving you a way longer update next time ...its just I'm so rushed right now LOL!

Oh and I now have something else I'd like to inform you (and my friend Devin if he bothered to read this XD) yesterday I managed to get a stick shoved under my toenail! XD 'stares at ones self incredulously.'

It entered under my toenail and made it all the way to the first knuckle... the only thing that stopped it from going further was when it hit the bone. Anyway then I was hopping all over screaming at my brother 'who wasn't even really there as it turned out' because he lost the tweaster 'it wasn't really a stick but it was about

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - that long and took the shape of a dagger!' Damn that hurt my dad almost ripped my toenail off trying to pry it out from under my nail! 'I had apparently somehow managed to shove the thing in with a LOT of force!'

Akira: 'Concerned' Really are you ok?

**_Akako: 'gasp' THAT IS SOO FUNNY!' rofl' How the Bloody hell do you do that!_**

Niki: ...

Niki: Then my brother stepped on it! 3 TIMES ... With steel toe boots.

Akira: 'sobbing' YOUR POOR FOOT.

_**Akako: 'stops rolling but proceeds to laugh her ass off' Oh Niki your such a dimwit!**_

Niki: I WAS COLD!

Akira: why are you bolding, italicising, AND centering everything _**Akako**_ ... says today?

_**Akako: Cause I'm awesome!**_

Niki: Cause today she's my chosen outcast.

... well anyway ignore my alter egos ;P I have a chance of having either my foot or toe amputated though don't worry to bad its a VERY small chance... I hope... but I'm still bloody going to Mexico!

Ja Ne!


	7. An Author's Note, Thanks Kim!

Hey Guys it's Niki!

I just wanted to say I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ... A LONG time. But the thing is...

1) I've been feeling really uninspired lately on ALL of my stories.

2) My sole attention has been on "Good Intentions" Which is (If you don't already know) my Inuyasha/Naruto crossover.

Anyway the reason I'm writing this author's note is really just because I wanted to apologize.

I feel like I'm taunting you with having my story out here and never updating it! 0_0

So, I'm promising to update EVERY single one of these stories by the end of the month. (Except "A Crying Heart" and "A Heart Long Forgotten" because they are completed! YAY)

If I don't, you can feel free to spam my Inbox with words of fury, or if you are an anonomus veiwer, my reviews. I read my reviews pretty often (and immediately after I get a new one.) It's kinda like Christmas for me! LOL!

Oh and guess WHAT! It's my birthday in **5** days! 0_0

I'm going to have a new poll on my profile, hopefully today, because...

1) My age will change so it'll be cheating, I'll post my age on my profile for 3 days, so if you are curious go look! XD

2) I want you guys to tell me what I should start working on first! 'cracks knuckles' It'll be pretty hard because I want to get around 3,000 words in the chapters (And I'm a lazy person ;P) so, I really just want to know how you feel!

You can PM or just leave a review on here to tell me, anything... seriously ANYTHING. For this chapter I'm whole heartedly excepting Flames... and you know I won't just cry my eyes out for 3 hours because you really hurt my feelings 'cough' Kim 'cough' or consider finding you just to scream at you for being a "Meanie!' 'cough' Kim 'cough' ... hehe Kidding, I'm not that offended actually I'm very glad she told me how she felt and didn't sugar coat it.

THANK YOU KIM! LOVE YOU! (even if you hate me and never read another one of my stories! XD)

Anyway Love you all and hope to get an update out for you soon!

Oh and one more thing... I don't really think it's safe to have Author's Notes out for every long anymore, so I'll remove this VERY soon... okay I'll keep it on until 7/13/12... the day AFTER my birthday, hopefully the story will not be removed.


	8. Seventeen

_When one is sad, all are sad. This is a cycle I learn everything I become upset. This is why I sometimes find it a better option to hide it from others, so I do no become a burden on those I am proud to call my friends. _

_-Niki_

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" Kagome asked, for the fifth time that day.<p>

Michael sighed in irratation. "I told you until you tell me what you are, you'll be staying with me, and _I'll_ be hiking. Therefore,_ we _will be hiking." He pointed at a large mountain range to the south. "Over there."

She rolled her eyes. "You needn't worry yourself over what I am. Now where is my shuttle?"

"I'm not telling you!" Michael replied, sticking his tongue out childishly.

She growled. "Why you little-"

"Come on! Besides, a little hike will be good for you." He added, giving her a once over.

Her cheeks turned red and she growled angrily. "What was that? Do you want me to kill you!"

He glanced back at her slyly having turned to once again gaze at the mountains. "Nah, I don't really fancy death. I'm just saying you don't see to fit that's all."

Kagome's cheeks flushed even darker. "Shut up!"

Michael rolled his eyes, watching the fuming girl in front of him, clearly amused. "Oh please! Have I ever listened to you?"

It had been two weeks and Kagome had already made a full recovery... well except or her foot. She ahd somehow broken her ankle when he was pulling her from the reckage.

"But Michael!" She whined, when she realized anger wouldn't get her out of the hike. "My foot hurts like hell!" He shrugged indifferently. "Why should I care, now stop being a drama queen and get over here!" He yelled, starting to jog ahead of her.

* * *

><p><em>'You did care... you cared to much for your own good.' <em>Kagome walked alongside Seventeen... um the new Michael.

She glanced over at him briefly. _'I guess you'll always be Seventeen to me, even if I was the one to give you the second name.' _

Seventeen was speaking quietly with Eighteen, about something.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do Seventeen?" Eighteen asked quietly. "We have their loyalty... but what are we going to do with it?"<p>

Seventeen thought for a moment. "I don't really know right now, but I think..."

"We need to keep an eye on Twenty-Four? I agree Kagome is 'the strongest android' or whatever Sixteen called her before. And she has those friends of Son, Goku after her. Maybe, Goku himself will come too!"

Seventeen smirked. "Ahh, but Eighteen... or do you prefer Ricky? Where is the fun in him coming to us? The hunt is half the fun in a kill."

She rolled her eyes. "We don't have time for enjoyment Seventeen! We have to figure out what we're going to do with those four!"

He sighed. "We can only do one thing. We have to wait, prepare for the right time to strike."

* * *

><p>Seventeen cleared his throat. "So Twenty-Four, why don't you tell me a little about yourself."<p>

Kagome looked over at him curiously. "What do you want to know?"

He looked in front of him raising his nose to the sun with a slight smirk on his face. "Hmph. You're a Saiyon?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

His smile grew a bit wider. "That guy, Vegeta? He's your brother right?" "

Kagome nodded once again. "Yeah."

"And he's a Super Saiyon? I'm assuming you've reached the same status level?" He asked, offhandedly.

Kagome nodded. "Uh huh."

He turned his face to the side slightly, as if to congratulate her on a job well done. "Good. What about your past what do you remember, before Gero?"

She pierced her lips. "I can't really remember much, I keep having small flashes, but I forget them almost immediately after I have them..."

"So you're having trouble remembering... interesting. Why did you stop following Gero's orders." He asked, once again turning his face to the sky.

"When I became Super Saiyon, I began training till I thought myself unstoppable. After that I just decided I wouldn't take Gero's orders anymore. After all, why would I be loyal to someone like him?" Kagome added with a smirk, before becoming very serious, glancing up at the sky as if she was trying to figure out what he thought was so interesting.

"I promised myself that after I chose another person to follow I would stay by their side for eternity... Oh! And one last thing about myself... I'm 17!" She cried, laughing.

"Oh very funny! Laugh it up!" He growled, turning his face so he could glare at her.

Kagome smiled. "Hey listen, don't tell the others... but I love your name, it's just so perfect for you. I honestly couldn't think of a better name to call you than Seventeen."

He smiled slightly in return. "What about Michael? You said that name suited me."

She rolled her eyes. "Not nearly as well! Seriously, your name is Seventeen and what are you, like 17 years old? That turned out pretty cool in my mind."

Seventeen grinned, "I already thought you were crazy." He replied, teasingly. "Now, you've just confirmed my suspicions."

Kagome glared at him, stomping her foot slightly as she stopped walking. "Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>i_luv_niki4444<em>**

**_HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD_**

**_I finished this chapter... finally! _**

I'm sorry for the way it was written (terribly) but my dad's really sick and he could die at any moment, so I've been really focused on that. That is also the reason why I haven't updated any of the stories. Now the hospital we are leaving for on Monday is around 10 hours away from where I live so I should be able to get some writing it, but if I can finish all the chapters I'll be cutting it REALLY close because it will be the 23!

The other reason for my lateness is because (and I've had to confess this more than one time on different stories! ^_^)

My computer has a virus that keeps making it turn off, then when I FINALLY get it to come back on it has erased EVERY single on of my files.

Now I don't know about you fellow writers, but I usually write my chapters on paper beforehand. Okay, I stopped doing that around the end of May, but anyway. Whenever I'm feeling really tired, or lazy I tend to just jump onto my computer (not literally) and type away until I either finish or am EXHAUSTED. 0_0

So back around February I wrote a chapter for EVERY single one of my stories and they all got deleted before I could post them.

This was a problem because I LIKED how I had it the first time and I don't know about you guys but when I write a chapter I am DONE! 0_0 I feel completely satisfied and have no intention of ever looking at the chapter again, I don't even reread them, bceause I've been looking at the things for so long I can't even go back anymore!

I always think I have them memorized but then when i try to go back and write the chapter again it's ... okay let's just call it super annoying.

See my rant is almost the size of my chapter! THIS IS SO WRONG! (I'm doing the flaming for you, please don't leave any mean reviews... 'looks around guilty' ... but I wouldn't blame you if you did. Or if you stopped reading this halfway through.

ANYWAY the point is I hate having to redo chapters, which makes me uninspired, which makes me uninterested in the story itself and then I just seem to forget the story exists! 0_0

_**Now I just copied and pasted that entire thing, because I'm to lazy right now to retype it. I have this on my official second chapter of "Being Free" So if you want you can go check that story out as well.** _

Lastly: I meant to thank Amy! 0_0 I'm sorry Amy, I hadn't seen your comment since... around February when you successfully ruined my vacation.

I hadn't even planned to put that 'tidbit' (the name of the chapter for a reason) out but I did, just because I felt bad for my lack of updating and the shortness of the chapters which I clearly stated in that HUGE thing with me talking.

I was fully aware the girls were being complete idiots (some friends of mine had asked if they could do my disclaimers, and I agreed to let them for around 3 or 4 weeks.) but I let them because I was actually waiting for a comment like yours to come in so it wouldn't just be me telling them to shut up and let me get on with the story. Anyway, I appreciate the comment.

_**Ja Ne**_

_**-Niki**_


	9. Nano Wrimo

i luv niki4444

For the month of November I will be participating in a contest called NaNo Wrimo. You write 55 THOUSAND words in a month. If you win you have the satisfaction of doing it as well as bragging rights! XD

I'll be trying to write 2,000 words a day so my updates should be more frequent. However it doesn't start til November 1, so I will not be doing any writing until then.

Hopefully I'll be gettting a chapter out everyday after that! If I don't it may be because I'm writing a Ultra Mega chapter for Good Intentions, Scarlet Knight, or potentially Dancing in the Dark (There are 83 reviews and I only make a Ultra Mega chapter with 100) . If you have not read Good Intentions (or have just forgotten) an Ultra Mega chapter is a chapter with 14,000+ words. I make these for every 100 reviews I get on a story.

This should give me the oppertunity to update a lot! XD I hope you guys will like it!

(I'm not sure which stories will be updated and I'm almost positive there will be some stories that I won't update but thank you for reading this!)

I'm also going to take this opertunity to publish a story I've been thinking about writing for a few months. It's called "Under the Silvery Stars" And it will be on FictionPress, (Meaning it won't be a fanfiction) if you want to read it there will be a link up on my profile as soon as it's published.

_**Love**_

_**Niki**_


End file.
